Vampire Knight:There will always be Time
by KumiTiny
Summary: Ok this story is about how Kamiko go's to help her brother,Zero Kiryu with controlling his vampire side.But not only to do that,Kamiko has to confront her friends from a long time Senri,Aido,Kain and Rima,will she be able to become friends with them once again or fail at is not all that Kamiko has to do on her mission is to discover what evil is around the academy.oc parings.
1. Prologue

**_KumiTiny: Now guys please don't hate this ok it is the first time for me doing a vampire knight story,so please read before you hate it that is all._**

**_So please enjoy the Proloque.(C) Matsuri Hino: Everything else is owned by him except my oc's)_**

**_Actions: **_**

**_Places or Dates: ()_**

**_Thoughts: I_**_  
_

**_Prologue_**

**Narrator:There was once a little house in the forest,that was close to civilization.**

**That house was where a family of Pure blood vampires lived,except one little girl who was born of a Vampire hunter and a Pure blood vampire.**

**She is a hybrid,no one in her family thought it was possible for that to happen to give birth to a hybrid.**

**The little girl grew up very fast in the first two weeks after her birth,there was one side effect to her birth that they found out.**

**It was more like a curse that was put on her,that if she did not fall in love and marry a vampire that she would die instantly.**

**The family was in deep panic because they didn't want to lose a family ****member,so they called other Pure blood vampires for help.**

**All of the Pure blood vampires accepted that they needed their help even the Kuran's decided to help too.**

**Now all that their was is to wait for them to come to their home,to help the little girl.**

**(One Month Later)**

*Knock,knock,knock*

"Kamiko can you go open the door for mommy" Kohaku asked nicely

"Yes Mom I can go get it for you" Kamiko replied back

*Kamiko got up off of the couch,ran to the door and opened,she was surprised to see all the vampires standing out there*

"Welcome everyone to our humble home please take off your shoes and give them to me to sit down" Kamiko said

"Why thank you for having the good manners of taking our shoes for us young lady" Mr. Kuran said gratefully

" You do not have to thank me Mr. Kuran, I should be thanking you all for coming" Kamiko said truthful

*As Mr. Kuran passes Kamiko he ruffles her hair up,smiles and gives Kamiko his shoes*

"Alright who is next" Kamiko asked

*Vampire after vampire they gave her their shoes, in till 5 boys and 1 girl refused to give her their shoes*

"Hey you know I am supposed to take your shoes you are our guests" Kamiko stated

"Yes we know that,we just want to put our own shoes down" Akatsuki replied

"Ok then do what you want you are our guests" Kamiko said

*Kamiko started walking away from them in till some one grabbed her hand,she turned to see the dark red-haired boy holding her hand*

"Yes what is it" Kamiko asked

*The red hair boy looked up and stared at her eyes*

"I want you to stay here and talk with us" He asked

*Kamiko smiled*

"Ok I will only if you guys tell me your names starting with you first" Kamiko answered

"Me?" He said questioning

"Yes you silly" Kamiko said giggling

"My name is Senri Shiki and these are my friends Kaname Kuran,Rima Toya,Akatsuki Kain,Hanabusa Aido and Takuma Ichijo" Senri said

"Nice to meet you I am Kamiko Kiryu" Kamiko said cheerful

*They all look surprised at what her last name was but then they had calmed down a bit*

"I know my father is a Vampire hunter if you guys don't want to be friends with me,then say it now" Kamiko said sadly

*They all looked at each other than smiled and pulled Kamiko into a hug,then let her go*

"It's ok with us that you have a Vampire hunter as a dad" Kaname

"Thank you for understanding Kaname" Kamiko said happily

"Hey guys how about we ask are parents if we can go play outside" Takuma suggested

"Yeah let's do that guys,Kamiko you in" Hanabusa said

"Yes I am in Hanabusa" Kamiko decided

*They all walked over to their parents and asked them if the could go outside*

"Mom can I go outside with the other kids please" Kamiko pleaded

"Ok fine only on one condition that if you see anything weird come inside to get me ok" Kohaku stated

"Yes I promise Mom,Bye" Kamiko said

*Kamiko kissed her Mom on the cheek,then left outside to play with her new friends*

"Hey guys I am here you ready to play" Kamiko asked

"Yeah let's play then" Hanabusa said

*Hanabusa picked up some snow and rolled it up into snowballs,then started throwing them at everyone*

"Snowball fight!" Hanabusa yelled

**(Inside of the house)**

"So Kohaku who is the father of this child" Mr. Aido asked

"He is the head hunter of the Kiryu family" Kohaku told them

"Cousin how could you have a child with that hunter!" Mr. Kain yelled

"Let's calm down now Masahiro and let Kohaku explain" Haruka said

"Fine" Masahiro grumbled

"I didn't mean to have a baby with a Hunter,it was because he was just so mesmerizing" Kohaku explained

"Ok well then there is no other way to find a cure for the curse,we all searched through are books and there was nothing" Mr. Toya stated

"Kamiko in time will have to marry one of our sons or she will die" Mr. Aido said

*Kohaku looked down at the floor,then her chin was pulled up by her husband*

"Nobu" Kohaku whispered

"It is all right my love anyone of their sons will be perfect for our Kamiko" Nobu stated

"I guess you are right" Kohaku said

"All of us will leave as soon as are children come back inside" Mr. Toya said

"Were you expecting the Hunter to come and see her for the last time,today" Mr. Aido

"Yes he will be here any moment" Kohaku said

*They all got up from where the were sitting in the living room,went over and put all of their shoes back on*

"On are be half we thank you Osamu,Masahiro,Ryota,Norio,Izumi and Haruka,for coming here to help us with our daughter" Nobu said thankful

"You are very welcome but please keep an eye on her,you don't know when her vampire traits will come out" Norio told them

"Emi can you go get your big sister and tell her it is time to come in" Kohaku said nicely

"Ok Mommy I will go get big sis for you" Emi said

*Emi opened the door and went outside*

"I don't know what would happen if I lost Kamiko" Kohaku mumbled

*Haruka walked over and hugged his little sister*

"Just don't worry about it now Kohaku just think about the future with her in it" Haruka said smiling

*Haruka let go of Kohaku then walked up to the door*

"Good bye Kohaku in till we meet again" Haruka said

*They all walked outside*

**(Outside the house)**

"Ok guys I guess I will see another time right" Kamiko asked

"Yeah we all promise we will come,maybe you can even come to are birthday parties" Takuma said happy

"Sister,Mommy said she wants you to come back inside" Emi said

"Ok Emi I will go inside in just a sec" Kamiko told Emi

"Is this your little sister" Hanabusa asked

"Yes she is three years younger than me" Kamiko said

"Oh she is so cute and adorable,what is her name" Takuma asked

"Her name is Emi" Kamiko replied

"Hi my name is Hanabusa" Hanabusa said happy

*Emi hid behind Kamiko,then lokked around her*

"Hello" Emi whispered

"Shy isn't she" Hanabusa asked

"Yes she is around other people she doesn't know" Kamiko explained

"Oh I see" Hanabusa said

*They all heard the parents calling them and ran over to them*

"Bye Kamiko!" They yelled

"Bye!" Kamiko yelled back

*They all disappeared into the moonlight night*

"Kamiko let's get inside and wait for your father to come" Kohaku said nicely

"Ok Mom" Kamiko said

*Then a Person walks on to the snowy grass,Kamiko turns around and runs to him*

"Dad you're here I am so happy that you are here" Kamiko said crying

"So I am so please stop crying and let's go inside for dinner" Sho said

**(Inside The house)**

"So dad did you bring me something huh did ya" Kamiko asked

"Yeah I did here" Sho replied

*Sho throws Kamiko a red blade katana*

"Dad what am I suppose to do with this" Kamiko asked

"It is to kill level E vampires that hate your Mother's type" Sho explained

"What are Level E vampires?" Kamiko questioned

*Kohaku look at Sho with a glare,then Sho gulped*

"Kamiko your mother will tell you once you grow up ok" Sho stated

"Ok Dad" Kamiko said

"Ok guys it is time to eat" Kohaku said

"Yeah food,food,food!" Kamiko and Emi yelled

*After dinner Sho took Kamiko up to the roof*

"Dad is this last time I will ever see you again" Kamiko asked

"Maybe it is and maybe not,but know on thing Kamiko" Sho said unsure

"What is it Dad" Kamiko asked

"Kamiko always remember where ever you go or are in this world,always known that daddy will be by your side forever" Sho said smiling

*Sho grabbed Kamiko into a hug*

"I love you Kamiko,my beautiful daughter" Sho whispered

"I love you too Daddy" Kamiko said crying

*Sho picked up Kamiko and put her in bed*

"Bye Daddy" Kamiko said sleepy

"Bye Kamiko love you" Sho whispered

*He went over and kissed Kamiko on her forehead*

"Love you too Daddy" Kamiko mumbled

*Sho went down stairs,put his shoes and coat on ready to leave out the door*

"Sho wait" Kohaku said

*He turned around to look at the women he loved a long time ago*

"What is it.." Sho said

*By Sho's surprise Kohaku pulled his neck down so she could grasp it,leaned in and kissed him,Sho kissed her back but the kiss ended a few moments later*

"Kohaku take care of her she has the potentials of becoming a Vampire hunter and a Pure blood,so please take care of her" Sho pleaded

"I promise I will take care of her,I will send her to your friend Toga for training soon and I will miss you Sho" Kohaku said promising

"I will miss you too Kohaku" Sho said truthful

*Sho and Kohaku hugged each other,then let go*

"Good bye Kohaku" Sho said

"Good bye Sho" Kohaku said sadly

*Sho walked outside then closed the door behind him,Kohaku went upstairs into Kamiko's room*

"I promise I will protect you Kamiko" Kohaku whispered

*Kohaku closed the door to Kamiko's room,went to her own room and fell asleep*

**(To Sho)**

"_I know for a fact that she will be alright so I don't have to worry,all I have to worry about now is Zero and Ichiru". Sho said serious_

_*Sho's tears started to drip down his face while running*_

_"I love you Kamiko please grow up and be as strong as me" Shiro said whispering_

* * *

**Narrator: As the time passed over to two months argent news stopped at the Kozu household,a messenger had told Lady Kohaku and Lord Nobu that the Vampire hunter that was at their house two months ago was now dead.**

**Lady Kohaku fell to her knees and started to cry while Nobu had been enraged asking about who killed him and why.**

**The messenger told them that it was the work of the Pure blood Shizuka Hio,suddenly Kamiko came down stairs wanting to know what was all the noise about.**

**Kohaku walked over to Kamiko and told her that her father was dead,Kamiko shook her head back and forth saying that it is a lie.  
**

**Kohaku looks at Kamiko and tells her it isn't,Kamiko runs up the stairs crying.**

**Nobu thanks the messenger for coming and telling them about what happened,Nobu is worried about Kamiko and go's up stairs to check on her.**

**Nobu opens her room door to see her about to jump off the roof,so Nobu runs,grabs her and puts her back into her bedroom.**

**Kamiko starts screaming at him asking him why he pulled her back into her room,Nobu yelled back at her.**

**Nobu explained that why did she want to take her own life,when her own little sister needed her here with her.**

**Kamiko ran over to Nobu and hugged him tight,Kamiko let her tears drip down her face.**

**Nobu hugged her back then let go of her saying that,he will always be in her heart and to never forget that.**

**Nobu then left her room to go calm down his wife,Kamiko sat outside her window and looked up at the stars.**

**Kamiko said her father's name many times,before coming back inside of her room and going to sleep.**

* * *

**(8 Months Later)**

**Narrator: Another Messenger came to the Kozu Household to give the news out,"Lord Nobu and Lady Kohaku this letter is for you" the Messenger said.**

**Nobu and Kohaku looked at the letter it said that Haruka and Juri Kuran were Killed by Rido Kuran and,that Kaname Kuran was their responsibility.**

**To watch over,the messenger then left as Kohaku ran upstairs to their bedroom to cry.**

**Nobu stood in front of the door still with his hands in fists,Nobu then decided that Kamiko could never go see any of her friends again.**

**Kamiko was very sad that her step father said she could not see any of her friends again,but she never gave up contacting them or having new ones.**

* * *

**(10 years later)**

*Ring,ring,ring*

"Hey Takuma,what is it" Kamiko grumbled

"You said that you would be here before St. Xocolatl day and you promised to be here for my birthday!" Takuma yelled through the phone

"Ok I am sorry Takuma,it was just that my sister had a fever last week" Kamiko explained

"Oh ok then I will forgive you but you must hurry with your friends/family,if you still want to come" Takuma said sadly

*Kamiko looked at the clock to see that it was 12:30 PM*

"Of course I want to come I will leave now,I will be there in about 45 minutes so alert Kaname" Kamiko said

"Ok I will but Kamiko how many are coming with you" Takuma asked

"4 others but make sure to keep and extra spot on the list for when I come ok" Kamiko said

"Ok then bye best friend talk to you soon" Takuma said excited

"Ok then bye" Kamiko said happy

*Kamiko ends the call with Takuma on her cell phone,Kamiko heard a knock on her door,knock,knock*

"Hey Kamiko can I come in" Kaitlyn asked

"Sure you can come in" Kamiko said

*Kaitlyn came into Kamiko's room and sat down next to her on the bed*

"Everyone is ready to go,did you get you things packed" Kaitlyn asked

"Yes I did just let me grab my swords then we can leave ok" Kamiko told Kaitlyn

"Ok meet us all down stairs ok" Kaitlyn said

"Yeah ok then" Kamiko mumbled

*Kaitlyn went down the stairs to where everyone was and Kamiko followed behind her*

"Ok girls ready to leave" Kamiko said happy

"Yeah" They said excited

*The others went outside but Kamiko,she was pulled back in by her step father Nobu*

"Yes what is it Nobu" Kamiko asked

"Here take these your father would have wanted you to have them" Nobu said

*Nobu gave Kamiko a Blue katana and a letter from her father*

"The Messenger gave us these things when he said your father died,I am sorry we had to keep these a secret to you Kamiko" Nobu said sadly

*Kamiko hugged Nobu tight,then let go moments later*

"I know you did all those things to try to protect me and don't worry I will take care of Emi,you have been the best step father ever Nobu" Kamiko stated

"I love you too Kamiko" Nobu said crying

"Good bye Nobu,Mother" Kamiko said

*Kamiko left out of the house to go outside to where her friends were standing shocked,Kamiko pulled out her sword at the male standing in front of them*

"I see so you didn't read the letter yet sister,go on read it" the Man said grinning

*Kamiko looked at her friends,then opened the letter and read to herself*

_Dear Kamiko,_

_I know I left you at the greatest time that you needed me in your life but please one that killed me was Shizuka Hio,please do not go and get revenge for me because your brothers need you,yes have brothers Zero and Ichiru they need you the most now,so please go to cross academy and help your little brother Zero over come his vampire you are wondering who that young man is that is in front of the yard,that is your twin brother reason why I didn't tell you that you had a twin brother is because your mother told me to promise not to tell you,why he is standing there is that he is to go with you to Cross academy to help that sword Nobu gave you is the other half of the Red katana I gave that last time I saw you,is the other half of your vampire hunter blood powers are that you can control any elements that you want to,but Kamiko please be careful and watch out for Ichiru and Shizuku,but always know that you will always be a Kiryu and a Kozu no matter what,Daddy will love you,good bye my little daughter Kamiko and son Daiki._

_Love,Sho_

*Kamiko stood there crying,then she felt someones warm arms around her*

"It's ok sister I miss him too" Daiki said

*Kamiko got out of Daiki's hold and looked up at him smiling*

"Yeah I know brother I miss him too every day,hey girls ready to go" Kamiko said happy

"Yes of course we are" They said excited

*Kamiko looked up at the stars in the sky*

_"Kamiko always remember where ever you go or are in this world,always known that daddy will be by your side forever" Sho whispered in Kamiko's mind_

"Dad I promise I will help my little brothers with all of my power" Kamiko whispered

*Kamiko looked back at her friends smiling at them and her brother*

"Ok let's go guys!" Kamiko yelled

"All right!" They yelled back

* * *

**Narrator: Now that Kamiko and her friends were ready to go to the academy,the journeyed through the town and up to the steps of the academy gate.**

**Waiting for them to open the gate and start her semester at Cross Academy.**

* * *

**KumiTiny: Ok guys I hoped you liked the Prologue of "There will always be Time", before I say goodbye I am doing the Character profiles at the end of this Prologue and the meaning of their names,I really do hope you guys like this story in till next time bye.  
**

_**Character**** Info**_

**Name: Kamiko (Kiryu) Kozu: (Kamiko- Superior Child)**

**Hair: Black with Gray highlights,Medium length**

**Eyes: Turquoise**

**Race: Vampire hunter/Pure blood**

** Sex: Female**

**Skin: Tan**

**Powers: Elemental Powers**

**Weapons: Katana's**

**DOB: October 1**

**Nicknames: Miko and Coco**

**Favorite foods: Pokey,Ramen,Chocolate cake and ****Raspberries**

**Favorite color: Red**

**Favorite Activities: Modeling,Reading Manga,Relaxing,Writing,Drawing,Singing,Training,Dancing,Sleeping ,Soccer,Baseball and Video games**

**Best friends: Takara,Takuma,Kaname,Rima,Kaitlyn and Yuki**

**Family: Nobu(step father),Kohaku(mother),Emi(Sister),Daiki(twin brother),Midori(cousin),Atkastuki(Cousin),Zero and Ichiru(little brothers),Sho(Father)**

**Personality****: Brave,Strong,Smart,Helpful,Quite(sometimes),Grateful,Stubborn,Funny.  
**

* * *

**Name: Daiki (Kiryu) Kozu: (Daiki- Great noble,Great Glory,Great Tree)**

**Hair: Black and Gray,Meduim length**

**Eyes: Turquoise**

**Race: Vampire hunter/Pure blood**

**Sex: Male**

**Skin: Tan**

**Power: Elemental Powers**

**Weapons: Katana and Golden gun**

**DOB: October 1**

**Nicknames: Kai and Snake**

**Favorite foods: Pokey,Ramen,Strawberry short-cake and Green ****Apples**

**Favorite Color: Blue**

**Favorite Activities: Training,Reading Manga,Sleeping,Relaxing,Dancing,Drawing,Soccer,Baseball,Basketball,Football and Video games**

**Best friends: Takuma,Atkastuki,Senri,Kaname and Yuki**

******Family: Nobu(step father),Kohaku(mother),Emi(Sister),Kamiko(twin sister),Midori(cousin),Atkastuki(Cousin),Zero and Ichiru(little **brothers),Sho(Father),******Haruka(Uncle),Kaname(Cousin),Masahiro(Uncle)**

**Personality: Brave,Strong,Idiot,Smart,Stubborn,Helpful,Grateful.****  
**

* * *

**Name: ****Emi Kozu: (Emi- Beautiful Blessing or Beautiful ****Picture)**

**Hair: Black,Long length**

**Eyes: Turquoise **

**Race: Pure Blood Vampire**

**Sex: Female**

**Skin: Light Brown**

**Powers: Light Shine**

**DOB: December 16**

**Nicknames: Miki and Sweet**

**Favorite Foods: Ramen,Straw berry short-cake and Straw****berry's**

**Favorite Color: Purple**

**Favorite ****Activities: Writing,Drawing,Singing,Designing and Dancing**

**Best Friends: Takara,Rima,Kaitlyn,Takuma,Atkastuki,Senri,Yuki,Zero,Kaname**

**Family:********Nobu(Father),Kohaku(Mother),Kamiko(Sister),Daiki(Brother),Midori(Cousin),Atkastuki(Cousin),Zero and Ichiru(little **brothers),Sho(step Father),Haruka(Uncle),Kaname(Cousin),Masahiro(Uncle)

**Personality: Sweet,Nice,Happy,Brave,Shy,Strong,Understanding,Smart,Helpful,Grateful,Funny.**

* * *

**Name: Takara Hira: (Takara- Treasure)**

**Hair:Brown hair,Long length**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Race: Vampire hunter/ Pure blood**

**Skin: Light Tan**

**Sex: Female**

**Powers: Transportation **

**Weapon: Ak47 and Gail**

**DOB: August 6**

**Nicknames: Kara,Cherry**

**Favorite Foods: Chicken**

**Favorite Color: Green**

**Favorite ****Activities: Football,Basketball,Singing,Video games,Modeling and Dancing**

**Best Friends: Kamiko,Kaitlyn,Daiki,Emi,Takuma,Senri,Hanabusa,Atkastuki,Rima,Zero,Yuki and Kaname**

**Family: Kioshi(Father),Chika(Mother),Kazuo(Little brother),Rima Toya(Cousin),Norio(Uncle)**

**Personality: Funny,Crazy,Unique,Crazy,Loud,Lovable,Violent,Sweet.**

* * *

**Name: Midori Nagasaki: (Midori-Green,Verdant)**

**Hair: Pink,long length**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Race: Pure blood vampire**

**Skin: Brown**

**Sex: Female**

**Powers: Mind reader**

**DOB: April 9**

**Nicknames: May and Dori**

**Favorite Foods: Chicken,Rice and Ramen**

**Favorite Color: Mint Green**

**Favorite ****Activities: Dancing,Sleeping,Reading and Modeling**

**Best Friends: Takara,Senri,Atkastuki,Hanabusa,Rima,Takuma,Zero,Yuki,Kaname**

**Family: Kin(Father),Ran(Mother),Katsu(Older Brother),Emi,Kamiko,Daiki(Cousins),Hanabusa(Cousin),Ryota(Uncle)**

**Personality: Nice,Sweet,Smart,Funny,Quite,Fun,Helpful,Brave,Strong,Understanding.**

* * *

**Name: Ko Matsuya: (Ko-Happiness,Light and Peace)**

**Hair: Black,Short length**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Race: Werewolf**

**Skin: Light Tan**

**Power: Invisibility**

**Sex: Male**

**Weapons: A Great sword**

**DOB: March 30**

**Nicknames: T or Kiba**

**Favorite Foods: Spaghetti**

**Favorite Color: Blue**

**Favorite ****Activities: Soccer,Sleep,Video games**

**Best Friends: Kamiko,Senri,Daiki,Takuma,Hanabusa,Midori,Atkastuki,Zero,Yuki,Rima,Takara,Emi and Kaname**

**Family: Raiden(Father),Natsumi(Mother),Moriko,Rika(Sisters),Kenshin(Brother),Takuma(Cousin),Osamu(Uncle),Kaien Cross(Uncle)**

**Personality: Friendly,Funny,Socially Awkward,Brave,Strong,Helpful,Fun,Understanding.  
**

* * *

**Name: Kaitlyn Yamazaki**

**Hair: Red-ish Brown,Long length**

**Eyes: Dark Purple**

**Race: Vampire hunter/Pure Blood**

**Skin: Pale**

**Sex: Female**

**Powers: Earthquakes and Mind reading**

**Weapon: Chokutō**

**DOB: Augest 10**

**Nicknames: Kate or Zaki**

**Favorite Foods: Pizza**

**Favorite Color: ****Turquoise**

**Favorite ****Activities: Reading and Dancing**

**Best Friends: Kamiko,Kaname,Emi,Zero,Daiki,Yuki**

**Family:Satoshi(Father),Mari(Mother),Maki(Little Sister),Ryo(Little Brother),Takashi(Twin brother),Sora(Older Brother),Takuma(Cousin),Osamu(Uncle),Ko(Cousin),Kaien Cross(Uncle)**

**Personality: Brave,Funny,Fun,Helpful,Understanding,Smart,Thoughtful,Strong,Sweet.**


	2. Chapter 1: Term at Cross academy start

**KumiTiny:Ok guys I am back with the story wanting to know what you think about it,but I have a guest with me of course,Hey Ko.**

**Ko: Hey what's up Kumi you wanted to ask me some questions right.**

**KumiTiny: Yeah I wanted to ask are you going with Kamiko to the academy or are you traveling by your self Ko-Kun.**

**Ko: Well I will be traveling alone since I didn't ask Kamiko about it,I think she was busy trying to pack herself.**

**KumiTiny: Ko I have to ask you to go because your flight is leaving in about 6 minutes,but thank you for talking to me Ko-Kun.**

**Ko: No problem Kumi-Chan I'll talk to you soon bye.**

***Ko left to the gate of his flight***

**KumiTiny: Ok since Ko is gone I guess I should start the story,alright guys hope you enjoy.**

**_Actions: **_**

**_Places or Dates: ()_**

**_Thoughts: I_**

**(Out in front of the Cross academy gate)**

"Hey sister what are we suppose to do about opening the gate" Emi asked

"Well I guess I will have to cut it with my katana then" Kamiko said sighing

*Kamiko was about to pull out her sword in till some one yelled out her name*

"Hey Kamiko how have you been old friend" Ko said smiling

"Hey is that you Ko,how have you been" Kamiko asked

*Ko hugged Kamiko,then was pulled off of her by Daiki*

"Who is this guy" Ko asked

"Oh I am sorry Ko,that I didn't tell you about my twin Daiki" Kamiko explained

*Ko looked at him with a glare but then soften and smiled at him*

"I am sorry,I didn't mean to offend you or anything Daiki" Ko apologized

"It's ok it was my fault I was being over protective of my twin" Daiki said

*They look to see the gate opening up*

"I guess that solves are problem about the gate opening Emi" Takara said

"Yeah let's just hurry up and go into the Headmaster's office,alright guys" Emi said scared

"Ok what ever you say little sister" Kamiko said

*They all left for the Headmaster's office*

**(Headmaster's office)**

"Hey Cross why are we doing this again,being the disciplinary committee for the day class and night class" Zero asked

"Remember Zero it is for my ideal,for vampires and humans to get along with each other" Kaien explained

"Yeah I know that already Cross" Zero said

*knock,knock*

"Come in!" Kaien yelled

*7 people walk into the room,Kamiko smiles at Yuki then to Kaien*

"Nice to see you again Kaien Cross" Kamiko said

"Oh my god look how beautiful you have grown over the years Kamiko" Kaien said nicely

"Thank you Kaien looks like you are an idealist now I see,Nice to see you Yuki" Kamiko said happy

"Nice too see you again too Kamiko" Yuki said happy

"So why are you here Kamiko" Kaien asked

"It's because of this letter,here read it" Kamiko answered

*Kaien took the letter from Kamiko's hand and read it,after he got done reading it he gave it back*

"So you are Zero's sister Kamiko" Kaien said

*Zero looked at Kamiko with a shock of disbelief*

"You can't be her the one my father talked about and Daiki what are you doing here" Zero said

"Zero before Dad died he gave me orders to watch over you now,I am doing what he asked of me so is Kamiko" Daiki explained

"Ok do what ever you want Brother" Zero mumbled

"Zero" Yuki said

*Both of them left the Headmaster's office*

"Kaien I want all of us to be in the day class,night class and disciplinary committee" Kamiko asked

"So Kamiko why is it that you want all of them to do that too" Kaien replied back

"The day class I will only be in when I need to be,disciplinary committee is to help Yuki and Zero and the night class is for when I am serious in class" Kamiko said decided

"Ok I will let you have the privileges to do these things but you must help Zero and please do not get into any fights,got it" Kaien ordered

"We promise that we won't do anything bad" They said

"Ok then you guys I have 4 free rooms available,so you are now dismissed and good night" Kaien said closing his door

*Emi flinches from the door being shut loudly,then Kamiko smelled Yuki's blood and sprinted outside*

"Sister!" Emi yelled

**(Outside)**

"Aido let go of me!" Yuki yelled

*Aido got closer to Yuki's neck*

"Can I have more taste of your blood Yuki,can I bit your neck" Aido said Smiling

"No get off of me Aido,let me go!" Yuki yelled

*A shadowy figure kicked Aido to where Kain was*

"Hanabusa are you alright" Atkastuki asked

"Yeah I am fine,but who ever is out there near Yuki show your self!" Aido yelled

*The shadowy figure appeared next to Yuki*

"Kamiko-San what are you doing out here,I thought you went to sleep" Yuki said

"No I didn't Yuki because I smelled your blood and it looks like you need my help now Yuki,from this punk" Kamiko explained

"How dare you call me a punk,you ungrateful...!" Aido yelled

*A warning was shot at a tree close to Aido and Kain,Kamiko turned around to see Zero*

"Zero don't shot at them are you crazy!" Yuki yelled

"Please put that Bloody rose away" Kaname said

*They all turned to see Kaname holding Aido by his collar*

"I will take these two to the Headmaster's office to receive their punishment" Kaname said cool

"Kaname" Yuki whispers

*Zero turns to Yuki,grabs her dragging her along*

"Alright come on Yuki let's go" Zero said serious

"Wait a minute Zero" Yuki said unhappy

*Zero and Yuki left,Kamiko stood there looking at him smiling*

"I guess I will see you soon Kamiko" Kaname said quietly while walking away

"Yeah I guess I will see you soon to cousin" Kamiko whispered

*Kaname disappeared with Aido and Kain*

"I guess I should sleep in that tree for now" Kamiko said

*Kamiko climbed up to the nearest tree then fell asleep*

**(3 hours later)**

"Shiki you know we have to go to a photo shoot today at noon,so why are we up now" Rima asked

*Senri sighed then looked at her*

"It is because I wanted to get some fresh air that's all" Senri told Rima

*Rima looked up at the tree to see Kamiko sleeping*

"Hey Senri it is one of the Disciplinary committee members sleeping in the tree" Rima said observing

*He looked up to see the girl sleeping,like she was having a nightmare*

"So Shiki what should we do"Rima asked

"I really don't know Rima" Shiki said

*All of a sudden a box of pokey's were thrown at Shiki and Rima,luckily they both caught the packs*

"That's a free present from me Senri Shiki and Rim Toya,enjoy the pokey's" Kamiko said grinning

*Kamiko jumped down and passed by them*

"See you later vampires" Kamiko said

*Kamiko then left to her classroom in the day class,There shocked expressions went down after a bit*

"That girl smells familiar Rima,you can smell it too can't you" Senri asked

"Yeah I smell it Shiki,but let's go back and rest ok" Rima said

*Shiki looked at Rima,then sighed*

"Yeah I guess we should get going back or Kaname will get mad at us"Senri agreed

*Senri and Rima returned to the Moon dormitory*

**(5 hours later in the Day class)**

*Knock,knock*

"Come in" Mr. Tadao said

*Kamiko walks in looking at everyone in the class room,but mostly Zero*

"So you must be one of the new students that came in late,state your name" Mr. Tadao stated

"My name is Kamiko Kiryu Kozu and I am happy to be in your class" Kamiko said smiling

*Everyone turned around and looked at Zero,then back to her*

"Kamiko you may sit next to Yuki please" Mr. Tadao said

"Sure Mr. Tadao" Kamiko said

*Kamiko walked over to the empty seat next to Yuki and sat down next to her*

"Hello Yuki how are you this morning" Kamiko said

"I am good,how was your morning Kamiko" Yuki asked

"It was fine,slept in a tree but I felt the good breeze" Kamiko said

*The teacher turned around and looked at Kamiko*

"Kamiko since you want to talk to Yuki answer this question!" Mr. Tadao yelled

"Sure what is it Mr. Tadao" Kamiko asked

*He looked up at Kamiko and grinned*

"What was the ancient Roman town-city near modern Naples in the Italian region of Campania" Mr. Tadao asked

*Kamiko sat there looking at him, then smirked*

"That's easy it was Pompeii Mr. Tadao" Kamiko said truthful

*Mr. Tadao looked surprise,then he turned back around to the black board*

"That was correct Kamiko,class is now over you all are dismissed" Mr. Tadao

*Kamiko and the others got up,in till the teacher called her name*

"Miss Kamiko I expect great things from you" Mr. Tadao stated

"Yes of course Tadao-Senpai" Kamiko said respectful

*Then Kamiko left out of the room*

**(Outside in front of the Moon dormitory)**

"Hey guys sorry am I late" Kamiko apologized

*Kamiko back flipped over the crowd,dropped down next to Yuki and Kaitlyn *

"No you're fine Kamiko you came just in time" Kaitlyn said happy

"Ok everybody go get back to your dorms now please!" Yuki yelled

"What ever Yuki you want the night class students all to your self,with these other students too!" A girl yelled

"Listen here little girl Yuki does not need your attitude,so when she tells you to get back she means it,got it" Kamiko said angry

"Yes we all understand!" The girls yelled and backed up

*The doors to the Moon dormitory opened up*

"Hello ladies" Aido said in a cheerful tone

"Hanabusa look who it is" Kain said

*Hanabusa loked at Kamiko with a glare,then a smile*

"So it's you again Kamiko,I see that you have joined the disciplinary committee with Yuki" Aido said friendly

"Look here Hanabusa Aido I don't have time for your silly games,so leave me alone I have work to do" Kamiko said unhumorous

*Hanabusa turned around and shot a girl with his finger gun *bang*,then kept shooting other girl in till it came back to Kamiko*bang*

"Aido I won't fall for your charms you know that right" Kamiko said sincere

"Yes I figured you would not fall for my sexy charm maybe this will change your mind" Aido said assured

*Aido pulled Kamiko into a hug and held her tight so she could get away,he put his lips next to her neck smelling her fragrance*

"You smell really good Kamiko just like a vampire,can I take a bite out of your neck" Aido whispered to her

"No and let go of me you bastard" Kamiko whispered back

*Aido started to lean in to her neck,Kamiko shut her eyes waiting for the pain*

"Daiki,Zero,Ko someone help me" Kamiko whispered for help

*All of a sudden Daiki grabbed Aido's collar,Zero stood next to him and Ko grabbed Kamiko from Aido's grasp*

"It took you guys a long time to notice what was happening" Kamiko whispered

"Don't you ever touch my best friend monster!" Ko yelled

*The Night class students looked directly at Daiki,Zero,Ko and Kamiko*

"Hey you ok Kamiko,please speak to me" Ko said looking at her worried

"Ko you idiot making more attention to your self doesn't help anything" Kamiko said crying

"Hey come on stop crying I saved you from him didn't I,so please Kamiko stop crying ok you are stronger than this" Ko whispered rubbing her back and wiping the tears off of her face

*Ko turned and walked over to Aido glaring at him,Ko signaled for Daiki to let go of him*

"If I ever see you touch Kamiko again and I will break every bone in your body,I will show no mercy next time" Ko said grim

*Ko turned and looked at Kaname with a glare,the other Night students looked at Ko surprised*

"Listen here Kaname if I ever see him touch Kamiko that way again,I will show no mercy for him,got it" Ko told Kaname

"I understand Ko but the next time I will take care of Aido myself,just like I did with Yuki" Kaname whispered to Ko

"You are such a horrible liar Kaname I can read you just like a book" Ko said laughing

*Kaname's face was started to turn into the face of anger,Ko looked at him caring less*

"Ko stop that you're making him angry,please stop Ko I am begging you" Kamiko pleaded with Ko

"Ok but only cause my favorite girl asked me too" Ko said happily smiling at Kamiko

*Some of the girls being pushed back fainted,when Ko kissed Kamiko on her cheek*

"Ko what was that for" Kamiko asked blushing

"It was to cheer you up of course Kamiko" Ko said smiling

*Kaname ruffed up Kamiko's hair,she looked up at him*

"Kaname why did you ruffle my hair,you know I hate that" Kamiko said pouting

*Kaname started walking again,then looked at Kamiko*

"I know you don't hate it Kamiko,because my father used to do that to you remember cousin" Kaname said smiling

*More girls dropped down fainting but this time from Kaname's smile*

"Thank you disciplinary committee members,especially you Yuki and Kaitlyn,we will see you soon" Kaname said

*Kaname and the other Night class students walking away to class*

**(Night watch)**

"So Yuki can you explain to us why all the girls had chocolate in their hands" Takara asked

"Well the reason that is,it's because tomorrow is St. Xocolatl's day" Yuki told them

"Oh yeah I heard that from Takuma on the phone about,luckily I made all the Night class and Day class chocolates" Kamiko said happy

"Yeah we have to make sure they get the chocolate so we have to send at least three people each time" Midori sighed

"Takara,Midori and me will take the Day class there's,Then Kamiko,Ko,Emi and Daiki will take the Night class there's ok" Kaitlyn stated

"Hey Kaitlyn can I help with both deliveries if that is ok with you" Daiki asked

"Sure it would be great for you to help out both deliveries" Kaitlyn said happy

"Alright then let's go back to watching" Yuki said

"Right" They said

*They all disappeared to different locations to scout*

**(Night class)**

"Man those stupid Kiryu's and that Ko guy,ruined my lunch" Aido said angry

"Hanabusa maybe you shouldn't have tried to bite Kamiko,then this would not have happened" Kain explained

"I know but she smelled so good I couldn't resist it" Aido told Kain

*Kaname moved off of the window,walked over to Hanabusa and smacked him*

"I don't want to here about how you almost tried to bite my cousin you understand Hanabusa" Kaname said

"Yes Lord Kaname" Aido said sadly bowing his head

"Kaname when will you tell us the secret about those new students" Senri asked

"After Takuma's birthday party that is a promise" Kaname said

*They all stood up out of their seats smelling blood*

"Takuma you don't think it is Kamiko do you" Kaname asked worried

"It probably is her fighting a Level E,don't worry about her Kaname she can take care of herself ok" Takuma said assuring

"Ok I will take your word for it Takuma" Kaname said relaxing

**(In Kamiko's dorm room)**

"Oh man that Level E took up all of my energy,now I am really sleepy" Kamiko said in a yawning tone

_"Good night Cross academy in till tomorrow morning" Kamiko thought and started yawning_

*Kamiko then fell asleep on her bed with only a white t-shirt and shorts,a dark figure sits on a tree branch outside*

"You will be my wife Kamiko Kiryu Kozu" The man said laughing

*The man then disappeared into the darkness*

* * *

**KumiTiny:Well guys that is it for chapter 1 I can't wait to hear some reviews from you guys because if you review you get put into my next chapter for sure,see you guys soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: Happy St Xocolatl day

**KumiTiny: Hey guys I am back again with another guest Daiki,so Daiki how do you like Cross academy.**

**Daiki: Well it's not that bad it's just that those,damn vampires are messing with my twin too much.**

**Kumi: Oh I see Daiki-Kun you don't like it that they are messing with Kamiko.**

**Daiki: Preciously.**

**Kumi: So Daiki-Kun do you have a crush yet.**

**Daiki: Yeah I guess I could tell you just don't tell Kamiko or anyone else got it.**

**Kumi: I promise I won't**

**Daiki: Ok it is Rima Toya *Blushing*.**

**Kumi: Wow Daiki I didn't know know you felt that way about Rima.**

**Daiki: Well yeah I have since I got there...**

**Kumi: What is it Daiki-Kun.**

**Daiki: Sorry Kumi-San I got to go wake up my sister,so we can give the chocolate out to the classes today.**

**Kumi: Ok then talk to you later Daiki-Kun**

**Daiki: Bye Kumi-San**

***Daiki left the room***

**Kumitiny: Oh man can't believe Daiki-Kun is in love with Rima-Chan,but anyway guys here is chapter 2 please enjoy.**

**(Kamiko's dorm room)**

"Hey Kamiko are you in there open up" Daiki said

*Kamiko sleeps on her bed silently,in till the gang comes in*

"Hey Kamiko get up please" Daiki said

*Kamiko started sweating and yelling from the dream she was having,Daiki went over to her and hugged her*

"Sister wake up it's only a dream!" Daiki yelled at her

*Kamiko jolted up and looked at every one that was in the room*

"Daiki I am sorry I had a nightmare about a man that took me and sucked all the blood out of me,then I died in his arms" Kamiko told them

"You mean Shiki-Kun right sister" Emi asked

"Yes Emi Senri's arms" Kamiko said sadly

"Hey Kamiko you know we are going to be late right,if you don't get up off your ass" Takara said sighing

"Oh right I forgot today was that day,ok I will be right back" Kamiko said hastily

*Kamiko ran into the bathroom,put her clothes on,got out and grabbed the chocolate*

"Guys see if the chocolate's are ok " Kamiko asked them

*They all looked into the bags but felt that one was colder than the other*

"Why is one colder than the other" Midori asked

"Well because I wanted the Night class to have the colder one because it won't melt in till tomorrow morning and the Day class have the.." Kamiko explained

"Other ones for the day class students because we are going there in the morning,I get it" Kaitlyn said

"Thanks Kaitlyn for saying the rest for Kamiko,she looked kind of tired out from saying all of that" Ko said

*Kamiko was about to fall but Daiki caught her*

"Hey are you ok" Daiki asked

"Yeah I am fine let's just hurry up and get there" Kamiko said tired

**(Day class)**

"No need to knock Miss Kamiko I know you are out there" Mr. Tadao said

*They opened the door and came in with there bags of chocolate*

"Here Mr. Tadao Happy St. Xocolatl day" Kamiko said giving her teacher chocolate

"Why thank you Miss Kamiko,can I ask you did you make these's yourself" Mr. Tadao asked

"Yes I made them but my friends are the ones who picked all of the favors, Tadao-Senpai" Kamiko said

"Well why don't you hurry and pass them out to your classmates Kiryu" Mr. Tadao said

*Kamiko and the others went up there and gave every girl and boy a chocolate,The odd things about the chocolates is that they had a letters on them*

"Kamiko-San" One girl called out

"Yes" Kamiko replied

"Why do chocolates have letters on them,can you explain" The girl said

*Kamiko smiled at the girl then patted her head*

"The letter Y means You x K which means Kaname" Kamiko told the girl

*The girl eyes sparkled when she started to giggle,Kamiko then pasted her to walk up to give Zero his chocolate*

"Zero here is a box of chocolates from me your own sister" Kamiko said

*Zero just grumbled and took the box out of her hand,Kamiko went down to her seat next to Yuki and sat down*

"I guess I could try one piece of this chocolate she made" Zero decided

*Zero took a bite out of the chocolate but ended up eating the whole thing,he looked underneath the box to see a note*

_"Zero if you want to talk about why I am here for you then meet me in front of the Moon dormitory in 2 __minutes" From Kamiko_

"Mr. Tadao I have to go and meet the Headmaster in his office,so I will see you tomorrow" Kamiko said leaving

*Zero looked at Kamiko as she left,then asked Mr. Tadao if he could go to the bathroom*

"Ok Zero,only if you come to class earlier tomorrow" Mr. Tadao said

"Ok fine whatever you say Mr. Tadao" Zero grumbled

*Zero got up and left the room to find Kamiko,he ran to the other side of the building and saw Kamiko laying her back on the wall*

"So was Daiki telling the truth about you being my sister right Kamiko" Zero asked her

"Yes the one and only truth that Daiki told you Zero" Kamiko said assured

"Are you trying to trick me Kamiko" Zero asked

"No of course not why would I do that to you Zero" Kamiko said assuring

*Zero looked at Kaiko straight in the eyes*

"So what was the last thing Dad said to you Kamiko" Zero asked

"He said "Kamiko always remember where ever you go or are in this world,always known that daddy will be by your side forever" Kamiko told Zero

*Zero had a shocked look on his face,to Kamiko's surprise Zero suddenly hugged her*

"Zero are you that hurt,because I wasn't there for you or because Dad wasn't there anymore" Kamiko asked

"Both" Zero mumbled crying

*Kamiko hugged Zero back,she started rubbing Zero's back*

"Come on Zero you need to stop crying,because the students are coming" Kamiko said nicely

"Ok sister I am sorry" Zero apologized

"Don't start apologizing ok,let's just go put up the lines ok" Kamiko said smiling

"Yeah I guess so" Zero said getting up

*Zero and Kamiko set up all of the lines for the event,then Yuki and a whole horde of girls came running*

"Hey Yuki what happened to you" Kamiko asks her

"Well a whole hoard of girls pushed me all the way here" Yuki told Kamiko

"Oh well dang that was pretty rough" Kamiko said sighing

"Hey Yuki where are the others at" Zero asked

"They should be here right about now" Yuki said

*The others showed up with the bag of chocolates in their hands*

"Sorry that we were late guys,Ko and Daiki over here had gotten attacked by some boys from the night class" Takara explained sighing

*Kamiko walked over to them,looked at Ko and Daiki face*

"What were you two idiots thinking,you know that we have to go give the night class there chocolates today right so why did you do it" Kamiko asked

"They were talking smack about their parents Kamiko,they just couldn't let them get away with it" Midori explained

"Oh ok I understand,thank you Midori" Kamiko said nicely

"You're welcome Kamiko" Midori replied

*The gate to the Moon dormitory opened up*

"Alright can't wait to get chocolate from all of these beautiful girls,what about you Atkatsuki" Aido said

"I really don't care Hanabusa" Kain said

"Watch out I am coming ladies!" Hanabusa yelled

*Hanabusa ran out to whee the lines were*

"Wait it's not time yet Aido!" Yuki yelled at Aido

"Aido" Kaname said

*Aido turned around to see Kaname looking at him*

"Please behave yourself today Aido,today is a special day" Kaname told Aido

"Yes Lord Kaname" Aido said

"Thank you Kaname" Yuki said thankful

"It was no problem Yuki" Kaname said smiling

*Yuki ran back to where the lines were*

"Please stay in you respected lines and when I blow the whistle you may start" Yuki said

*Yuki blew the whistle and the Night class students started to walk to their gate and some to the class*

"Come on Atkatsuki come with me to get some chocolates from these girls" Aido asked Kain

"Fine whatever you say Hanabusa" Kain said sighing

*Atkatsuki looked at Takara watching Kamiko taking a rest,He then looked at her worried expression for Kamiko*

"Hey Atkatsuki are you ok" Aido asked

"Yeah I am just fine let's get this candy already and go" Kain said tired

"Ok then Atkatsuki" Aido said

"Shiki you are not going to get any candy,why" Takuma asked

"Because I don't feel like getting any candy anyway,it's a waste of my time" Senri said sighing

*Kamiko was about to get up to punch him in his face,in till Takuma shook his head at her after that she sat back down*

"Hold on everyone I am bringing Senri to you" Takuma said excited

"Wait a minute Takuma" Senri said trying to stop him but it didn't work

*Yuki started to smile at Kaname in till a horde of girls tackled her and she dropped her chocolate,Kamiko came over and started to push them back but dropped her chocolate too*

"Damn it these girl's are really strong" Kamiko grumbled

*Zero then walked over to wear the chocolates dropped and picked them up*

"Hey Kaname,Senri" Zero said throwing them the chocolates

*Zero throws Kaname and Senri the boxes of chocolate*

"Thank you Zero this one must be the last one right" Kaname asked

*Kamiko pushed the girls back all the way,then she ran up to Zero and got up in his face*

"What the hell Zero what's up with taking those chocolates and throwing it to people,huh" Kamiko asked

"Kamiko one said Kaname's name on it and the other one said Shiki's name on it so I don't see the real deal" Zero said sighing

*Kamiko looked down at the ground blushing,Zero looked at her with a confused face then relieds it*

"Hey Kamiko why are blushing did you find out that you like someone" Zero said grinning

"Just shut up Zero ok it's not like that" Kamiko tried to explain to Zero

*Kamiko turns around to see Kaname laughing,Kamiko started to pout*

"What's so funny Kaname" Kamiko asked

"Well it's just that you are a silly girl Kamiko,don't you think so too Senri" Kaname asked

"Yeah she is" Senri said smiling

*The Night class student started to walk again to the classroom,leaving Kamiko speechless*

"Hey Sis"Daiki called

"Yes what is it" Kamiko repiled

"I think you should look for Zero he looked like he was in pain" Daiki said worried

"Oh ok I will be right back,you guys just go the classroom and I will meet you guys there" Kamiko said

*Kamiko left in the direction that Zero went in, then found him surrounded by some Night class students*

**(In the forest)**

"Zero how dare you talk to Lord Kaname like that,you even grabbed his arm a few days ago" Aido said angry

"Hanabusa calm down a bit" Kain said

"Are we really going to do this" Rima asked

"Yeah but Takuma said to let it go" Senri said sighing

"Hey Zero come on just put down the gun and..." Kain said sighing

*Kain tried to touch Zero's shoulder,but Zero ended up back flipping Kain*

"So uncool" Rima and Senri said in unison

"oh shut up" Kain said angry

*Kain got up,then looked at Zero*

"Ok I guess we have to do this I tried to be the good guy" Kain said sighing

"Well then bring it on vampires" Zero said taunting them

"That's why I don't like you it's because of your attitude" Aido said icing the grass

*A person jumped down from the tree and landed next to Zero*

"It's you" Ruka said

"Huh,oh yeah Zero why did you run off like that you made Daiki worried about you" Kamiko asked

"I needed better fresh air" Zero told Kamiko

"That's not an excuse Zero" Kamiko said

*Kamiko looked all around her,then pulled out her katana*

"Zero you got yourself into trouble again I see" Kamiko said sighing

"Sister stop don't fight them,I can"t stand to see you fight!" Emi yelled

*Kamiko and the others looked up at the tree to see,Emi sitting there*

"Emi get out of here this is none of your business ok" Kamiko said

"No I am not leaving here without you and Zero" Emi decided

"Emi I said go quit being so stubborn!" Kamiko yelled at Emi

*Emi sat on the tree branch,in till a Level E vampire came up onto the tree*

"Your blood smells so good,I will suck every drop of your blood" Level E said

"What no you can't have any of my blood monster!" Emi yelled

*The Level E grabbed Emi by her arms and pulled her up close to him*

"Let go of me you monster!" Emi yelled while squirming

"Your a feisty one aren't you,I like feisty" Level E said grinning

*A ice shard hit both Emi and the Level E,Emi fell from the tree as soon as the Level E let go*

"Emi!" Kamiko yelled

*Takara then jumped out of the bushes and caught Emi in mid air*

"Thank you Takara,I don't know what would have happened with out you around" Kamiko said nicely

"Yeah it is no problem Kamiko,I will take Emi to the others ok" Takara said informing

"Go Takara!" Kamiko yelled

"Ok Kamiko" Takara said

*Takara grabbed Emi and left with a blush on her face,Kamiko turned around smiling*

"Oh man Atkatsuki you are so blind aren't you cousin" Kamiko said

"What are you talking about Kamiko-san" Kain asked

"Well I know you have your eye set on Takara,you can't denied it" Kamiko said smiling

*Atkatsuki's face turned into a shocked expression,but then died down a bit*

"Whatever Kamiko" Atkatsuki said sighing

*All of a sudden Yuki droped down out of a tree and stood next to Zero with Artemis in her hands*

"Fighting is prohibited" Yuki said

"Now that she is here,the moment is now ruined" Ruka said

"Yeah let's go" Rima said

*They all left back to the classroom except for Zero,Yuki and Kamiko*

"Kamiko what happened here,why is there blood on the ground" Yuki asked

"Emi had been attacked by a Level E vampire" Kamiko told Yuki

"I am leaving" Zero mumbled

"Zero wait where are you going" Yuki asked

*Yuki touched Zero's hand,but Zero pushed his away from Yuki*

"Just leave me alone" Zero said

*Zero walked away from where Yuki and Kamiko*

"Yuki I will see you tomorrow morning ok bye" Kamiko said hastily leaving

"Bye Kamiko-San" Yuki said

*Kamiko and Yuki went their separate ways*

**(In the hallway)**

"Where is Kamiko,Emi needs to see her" Kaitlyn said worried

"Don't worry cousin,she will be here soon" Ko said

*Kamiko walks over to them and looks at Emi*

"Hey are you ok now Emi,do you feel anymore pain" Kamiko asked

"No not anymore thanks to Kaname-San,he healed my wound" Emi said

"Oh I see,so you guys ready to go in" Kamiko asked them

"Yeah let's hurry up and get this over with" Daiki said

*They open up the door and walk in to see vampires staring at them*

"Sister I am scared" Emi whispered

"It's alright they won't do anything to you as long as me and Kaname are here ok" Kamiko said while patting Emi's head

"Ok Sister" Emi said

*Kamiko turns around and looks at everyone,then smiles*

"Ok listen here vampires me and my friends here have decided to give you guys these bags of chocolate" Kamiko said smiling

"But before we let you have them,after we give out the chocolates to the elites first" Kaitlyn said

"Who's going first" Kamiko asked

"You are duh" They said grinning

"Fine whatever" Kamiko said sighing

*Kamiko disappeared,then reappeared next to Shiki and she was smelling his hair*

"Your hair smells like a cherry blossom Shiki-Kun and here is your present" Kamiko said

*Kamiko held out the chocolate to Shiki,Shiki took the chocolate out of Kamiko's hands and then Kamiko reappeared down there next to her sister*

"Who's next because I already went" Kamiko asked

*Daiki,Ko,Midori,Kaitlyn,Takara then Emi,they all gave the elites there chocolates and put the other chocolates on the teachers desk*

"Well sorry to end this very short but I got napping to do,so see ya" Kamiko said yawning

"Kamiko have sweet dreams ok" Kaname said smiling

*Kamiko put her hand up to say bye*

"See ya later cousin" Kamiko said

*They all walked outside of the classroom,then all of the other vampires started fighting over the chocolate*

"So what happened when you guys where outside" Kaname asked them

"A Level E vampire came and attack Emi Kozu,luckily Hanabusa saved Emi from it" Senri told Kaname

"I see" Kaname said

**(Kamiko's dorm)**

"Oh man I am so tired I think I am just gonna faint" Kamiko said in a sleepy tone

*A few minutes later Kamiko was asleep on her bed,dreaming about how they would react once they found out*

**KumiTiny: Ok guys this is it for Chapter 2,I hope you guys review so I can give you a shout out on my story see you next time.**


End file.
